Suerte
by Porchi
Summary: Porque la suerte no depende del portador. [MariChat] PD:caca de summary c':


Aquel había sido un día realmente duro para la franco-China, aunque su hábito de llegar tarde a la escuela era la metida de pata todos los días, aquella mañana todo iba de mal a peor.

La mañana era alegre, los pájaros cantaban, las ramas bailaban con el ritmo del viento, la muchacha dormía pacíficamente en su suave y cómoda cama totalmente despreocupada de que a pocos minutos de empezaría el horario escolar, un día normal en la residencia Dupain-Cheng. El reloj había dado ya las 7:51 a.m. Cuando la más joven de la casa había despegado el ojo.

— ¡Santo Cielo! ¡Es tardisimo! —Se enderezó rápidamente mandando a volar a la pequeña criatura que dormía en su cabeza, saltó despavorida cayendo hacia el suelo para después correr de un lado a otro buscando su ropa, y sus útiles.

— ¡Marinette cielo, se está haciendo tarde! — gritó su madre desde abajo, "como si no lo supiera", pensó la primogénita.

— ¡Ya voy! — brincaba de un lado a otro trantando de ponerse sus ballerinas, para después quedarse quieta en medio de su habitación con su mochila a medio colgar, su ceño ligeramente fruncido y su mirada hacia todos lados calculadora.

"Algo falta, algo falta"

Fue como una burbuja reventando en su mente. "Tikki".

— ¡Tikki, Donde estás! — la pequeña y aguda vocecita se hizo presente.

"!Mari!" buscó por todas partes, puso pies arriba su cuarto intentando encontrar a la pequeña criatura roja, revolvió su cama y a punto de lanzar sus cobijas, algo la detuvo.

— ¡Espera Marinette! — con la prenda en su mano, la chica revolvió entre ellas y ahí estaba su pequeña amiga acostada sonnriendole.

— Lo siento... — sonrió culpable de la casi muerte de su Kwami

— ¡Marinette! — Sabine gritó de nuevo. Salió de su alivio para pasarlo de nuevo a prisa, bajó a tropezones sus escaleras llegando a un lado de su madre.

— B-buen día mamá... — la mirada de reproche de Sabine no pasó desapercibida, haciendola sonreír inocentemente. — En mi defensa mi celular se apagó.

— Toma y corre — recibió una manzana y unos cuantos aperitivos para la escuela, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo hacia ella.

— A pesar de vivir muy cerca eres la última en llegar Mari — la Kwami se burló de su portadora, la mencionada solo soltó un frutrado suspiro moviendo sus piernas tan rápido como se lo permitían, subió las escaleras del colegio Françoise Dupont de dos en dos, corrió por la cancha, volvió a subir las escaleras esta vez más fatigada, hasta atravesar el pasillo y llegar por fin a su aula, abriendo estrepitosamente la puerta, soltando un gran suspiro de alivio.

— ¡Si! — chilló al ver el reloj marcando las 8:09, celebrando su "puntualidad". "Eh superado mi récord de esta semana", pensó alegre.

— Claro, buen día a usted también Marinette, si no le importa podría sentarse en su respectivo lugar y dejarme continuar con la clase, gracias — Miss Bustier la recibió en la clase con una sonrisa, mientras que los demás compañeros soltaban una pequeña risa, logrando dejar a Marinette levemente ruborizada.

— Lo siento... — caminó cabizbaja hasta su asiento junto a Alya.

— Chica, debes aprender algo que se llama silencio — la morena aconsejó a su amiga, la cual le mandó una mirada fulminante. Miró hacia enfrente intentando encontrarse con Adrien, pero sólo encontró un asiento vacío y a Nino del otro extremo. Giró su vista a Alya confundida.

— Alya —susurró, la morena giró y se acercó a su amiga — ¿Dónde está A-D-R—

— Sesión de fotos, Nino me lo dijo — Dio una sonrisa alentadora a Marinette, la cual suspiró triste mientras dejaba caer su mentón en la mesa totalmente abatida.

Al terminar la hora de poesía con Miss Bustier, los alumnos salieron del salón para tomar su merecido breve descanso. Alya y Marinette, estaban bajando las escaleras, cuando el tobillo de Marinette se deslizó por los escalones hasta el suelo logrando un fuerte sonido que no paso desapercibido por los alumnos, cierta rubia no podía perder la oportunidad de molestar la mala suerte de su compañera y "enemiga".

— Buen trabajo Marinette, parece que se te acabó el suelo — Alya se apresuró hasta su amiga, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fulminante hacia Chloe.

— ¿Estás bien Mari? — preguntó la morena mientras ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse

— Estoy bien Alya, solo que... — levantó su pie y al ver ambas hacia abajo habían notado que la ballerina de Marinette se había roto.

— Zapatos baratos... — canturreo la rubia al pasar por su lado.

— Ven... Tengo unos tenis extra en mi casillero...

Alya llevó a su no ta afortunada amiga hacia los casilleros, donde le prestó unos tennis que había reservado para la hora de educación física, después de aquello, las amigas caminaron de vuelta al salón donde tendrían su siguiente hora.

— Saquen sus tareas — pidió la Srta. Mendeleiev a los alumnos — Vamos, no soy eterna — apuró con voz irritada.

— Y ¿Has hecho la tarea eh Mainette?

— Claro que eh hecho... — la franco-China rebuscaba entre su mochila desesperada — Eh... Eh...

— Eh, eh — se burló Alya de la situación de su amiga — Claro que la eh hecho —imitó con voz chillona — ¿verdad Marinette?

— Por supuesto, otra cosa es, que La Haya olvidado en casa... — hablaba avergonzada al momento en el que se dejaba caer en el respaldo de la silla

— Niña, tú sí que tienes mala suerte

— Y que lo digas...

La mañana transcurrió con tropezones, caídas, manchas, regaños, y para empeorar la situación a la pobre Marinette le había caído popo de pichón, y no una si no tres veces.

— Y-Ya sabes lo que dicen, si te cae popo de pichón es buena suerte... N-no estuvo tan mal — la morena se encogió de hombros

— ¿No estuvo tan mal? — "No" respondió la morena — ... Tienes razón, no estuvo tan mal... Adrien pudo ver mis vergonzosos sucesos...

— Claro, ¿lo ves? — las amigas salieron del colegio ya terminado el horario escolar.

—Oh, me tengo que ir prometí llegar temprano para ayudar en...-

— La panadería, lo sé, anda ve, nos vemos mañana — las amigas se despidieron yendo cada quien por su camino.

— Ya llegué mamá, papá — saludó a sus padres una vez dentro, subió al cuarto para dejar sus cosas y poder bajar y ayudar a sus padres.

— Espera aquí Tikki, ahorita te subiré algunas galletas — la pequeña kwami asintió y voló hasta recostarse en la enorme cama de su portadora. Sin más, bajó y se colocó el delantal ayudando a su padre a hacer el delicioso pan.

— Mari, se nos acabó la mantequilla... — ¡Y las bolsas! — y la leche... — ¡Y papel! — y los huevos... — y las servilletas — concluyó Sabine al entrar en la cocina.

—¿Cielo, podrías ir a la tienda? — Después de repasar que era lo que necesitaban sus padres, Marinette se apresuró en ir a la tienda más cercana a su casa, es decir, a diez cuadras...

Y ahí estaba ella, a siete cuadras de su casa, con tres bolsas de mercado, cubriéndose en una pequeña carpa que realmente no tapaba casi nada, bajo la para nada esperada y sorpresiva lluvia.

— Si esto no es mala suerte, no se que sea... — susurró abatida jugando con sus pies.

— Es lluvia y obviamente es mala suerte — Habló divertido el chico en látex frente a ella, la aludida dio un respingo sorprendida por aquella presencia.

— Gracias por la información — Contestó con ironía

— Para eso estoy, para resolver tus problemas — Marinette soltó una pequeña risa ante la adulación de su compañero

— Yo, creo que no, pero dime que me tiene tan intrigada, ¿Que haces por aquí? — preguntó totalmente curiosa.

— Bueno, un héroe tiene que velar por su gente así que salí a proteger la ciudad, tu sabes, a vigilarla como Batman... — el gato enorme miró hacia los lados y se inclinó sobre Marinette, señalando con la mano enguantada para que se acercase, lo cual hizo la chica.

— Aquí entre nos... Batman es mi primo — Susurró Chat, a lo que la chica se separó con fingida sorpresa y ambas manos en su boca.

— No — Si —

— De hecho, el dijo que yo era su inspiración — Aduló el enmascarado.

— Que fantástico.

— Princesa, si vas a fingir deberías considerar tomar clases — se burló su compañero.

— Chat, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

— Cierto, a veces me pregunto si yo soy real — la miro alzando repetidas veces sus cejas, logrando una risa en su acompañante.

— Muy bien Gatito, basta de tantas palabras debo irme a casa, hace más de media hora que estoy aquí y no creo que la lluvia pare en un buen rato.

— Podría llevarte, digo, si tu quieres claro... Aunque quien no querría ir con el fuerte y apuesto ChatNoir — Marinette rodó los ojos divertida.

— Ya lo creo... E-espera, ¡NO! ¡E-era una broma! — la muchacha se tuvo que aferrar al cuello de su compañero gatuno, ya que si previo aviso el chico la había cargado en sus brazos junto con las bolsas, saltando de tejado en tejado. Ella no tenía miedo de que el la soltase, en lo absoluto, ella temía de la lluvia, los tejados mojados y un chico saltando sobre ellos de por si ya sonaba peligroso, ahora sumemos el hecho de que llevaba a una chica en sus brazos, eso era negligencia.

— Es que eres tonto.

la franco-china estaba parada limpiando con algo de brusquedad a su compañero herido, el cual seguía quejándose y ella reprendiendo al gato en su sofá.

— Estás más molesta que yo Prin-Auch!— el gato le clavó la mirada a la azabache en total descontento

— Te lo mereces, te dije que sería peligroso, ah pero Don Gato y su pandilla, todo lo puedo — la chica seguía limpiando y desinfectando la herida de la frente.

— ¿Don gato y su pandilla? — murmuró divertido

— Cállate, es una vieja caricatura, además no estamos hablando de eso. — refunfuñó

— Al meno no fuiste tu...

— ¿Al menos? Salí volando en cuanto tu resbalaste, te lo recuerdo.

— Éramos los dos o yo, ¿que hubieras preferido eh? — reprochó enojado

— Los dos obviamente, si yo fui la causa por lo menos hubiera sido parejo ¿No lo crees? — Al minino le brillaron los ojos de ternura ante la respuesta de su amiga, por lo que tomó su mano suplicante.

— Por favor se mi señora.

— No seas exagerado Chat, solo digo lo que hubiera querido.

— Pero yo no quería que tu te lastimaras, tenemos pensamientos muy diferentes princesa...

— Al parecer... — la chica suspiró al momento de terminar de curar la herida — Listo — se separó de el, y fue en busca de una sombrilla. Al encontrarla se dirigió de nuevo con el tendiéndosela en el aire.

— ¿Para que una sombrilla? — preguntó extrañado.

— Es peligroso saltar y correr en los tejados mojados Chat, es mejor que vayas caminando...

— ¿Acaso te preocupas por mi? — preguntó coqueto

— Por supuesto.

— Te lo diré una vez más, se mi señora.

— No, deja eso y vete de una vez.

— Eso duele princesa.. — tomó su pecho en señal de dolor.

— Si, si, y ten... — la chica le tendió una bolsa llena de galletas y dulces.

— ¿Por que... — dejó en el aire la respuesta al ver el pequeño sonrojo de la franco-china.

— Agradecerte, por traerme aquí y salvarme de la caída... Fue un lindo gesto. — el gato sonrió enternecido, sacudiendo el cabello de la chica.

— Cuando quieras Princesa, entonces, nos vemos — se despidió con sus dos dedos en el aire, bajando por la trampilla y las escaleras de incendio, perdiéndose en la lluvia. La catarina salió de la nada volando hacia su portadora.

— Chat te trajo suerte Mari.

— Cierto... Fue lo más normal que me pasó hoy...

Y como empezó el día, así terminó, con la más joven de la casa durmiendo desparramada entre las suaves y calentitas sabanas de su dulce cama, con Tikki en su cabeza, olvidando de nuevo, poner el despertador. Buen trabajo Marinette.

* * *

MARICHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT

Hola, hola, no sabía que iba a salir, ya llevaba varios días intentando acabar esto, pero por una u otra razón no podía, o más bien no sabía donde iba a entrar nuestro guapo héroe en Látex 7u7, pero por fin está terminado, claro que por supuesto que va a haber más, esto solo es el primer capítulo, espero y sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por todo, y más Marichat para la vida.

Siento que todo me salió muy rápido así que siento si está algo apresurado el escrito(?... Prometo que el próximo saldrá más tranquilón y chido TuT...

PD: realmente espero al maldito de Luka. :D

PD2: i lof MariChat 3 FOREVAH.

Bai.


End file.
